Data storage drives are typically included in systems having one or more host computers. Examples of data storage drives include hard disk drives (HDDs), which are electromechanical devices containing spinning disks and movable read/write heads, solid state drives (SSDs), which use memory chips and contain no moving parts, and hybrid drives, which combine features of HDDs and SSDs in one unit.
In current systems, data are read and sent from a data storage drive to a host computer. Data are then processed within the host's computation environment.